Quest:The Shattered Skull - Part IV - A Thief in the Night
General Information This quest is part of The Shattered Skull saga and unlocks The Shattered Skull - Part V - The Ghosts of Palemoor Isle. Tips * There are a variety of routes to complete this quest... Too many branching points at nearly every step, to properly and concisely document perhaps: quest can be abandoned at any time, so experiment freely. GM's message at the onset: "Different Paths: You may wish to play through this adventure scenario more than once, as there are different paths to victory. If you wish to replay the adventure, be sure to abandon it before reaching the end and saving your game. Good luck!" Prerequisites The Shattered Skull - Part III - Blade Square Walkthrough Item Collector Route The Trithik Guard Tabard is really only useful in this quest, but if you're an item collector (or a penny pincher), this is the route for you. * Watch & Wait. Use Divination 30+ * Attack the woman and do not subdue her (kill). * Attempt to gain entry by yourself, use Illusion(40+)/Shadow Magic(40+)/Unarmed Combat(40+). Avoid using Diplomacy (50+) * Seek another way in, and use Gating (60+)/Telekinesis (70+) * Collect the Completion Reward Trithik Guard Tabard The gives no bonuses, however if you wear it some checks will be easier. Without the tabard one of the bonuses for said checks is your Luck score *0.5, for a max of 10. If you are wearing the tabard, however, this particular bonus changes to Luck*2, for a max of 40. That's a 30 points difference, making the checks easier. There's even a line of text pointing this out: :Because you're wearing the blue tabard, your LUCK BONUS will be x2. All Routes If at any time you allow yourself to be captured by the guards, and sit tight waiting in their obliging company (their commander does bring you a nice mug of palo), they'll eventually raise the thane, and you'll be vouched for, and freed by Pyrond himself, who then proceeds to acquire the Iron Skull fragment for you, which he hands over without questions asked... This option may or may not play well, and combine, with a trusting decision you're encouraged to make during the opening stages of the next leg of this adventure... # If you continue to watch and wait: Power check: Divination (30+) 8 experience ## If you pay the woman 1000 gold and follow her directions: Skill/power check: Shadow Magic (50+) Thievery (40+) 16 experience ### If you proceed down the passage to your left toward the lighted door: Stat check: Luck + Mind + Thievery (2 possible results depending on your roll) #### (below 100) if you go quietly with the two guards... to "End"; if you attack the two guards... to 1.1.1.2 #### (above 100) skill/power check: Telekinesis (50+) Destruction (50+) Conjuration (70+) Shadow Magic (60+) Thievery (30+) 16 experience for opening door; #### if you attack the Guardsman (3+ at MR 115)... to End; if you escape the guardsman instead: skill/power check: Illusion (30+)/Telekinesis (40+)/Gating (50+)/Shadow Magic (60+)/Archery (40+)... to "End" ### if you move up to the stairs... to 1.1.1.2 ## if you are not interested in the woman's words... to 2 # if you attempt to gain entry into the tower by yourself: ** skill/power check: Illusion (40+) Shadow Magic (40+) Unarmed Combat (40+) Diplomacy (50+) 16 experience. ** Trithik Guard Tabard (unless you used Diplomacy) ## if you attempt to enter via the main door: stat check: Mind + Luck + Diplomacy x3... success: to 1.1.1.2; fail: to 1.1.1.1 ## if you seek another way in... power check: Gating (60+) Telekinesis (70+) Conjuration (70+) 32 experience... to 2.1 Rewards If you killed Owlenne: * Ring of Agility * 29 gold (exactly) If you defeated the guard, or used Illusion(40+)/Shadow Magic(40+)/Unarmed Combat(40+), you get: * Trithik Guard Tabard Others: * 0-56 specific experience to various Skills/Powers (see ) * 0-? combat experience for multiple potential combats * Completion Reward: ** ** 384 General Experience Category:Partial items quests